theblockheadsfandomcom-20200213-history
Inventory
A Blockhead can pick up, carry, and use items it encounters in the world of The Blockheads. These items are carried is what is called a Blockhead's inventory. All Blockheads have an inventory. It appears on the right side of the screen as a column of dark blue squares if playing horizontally on an iPhone or iPod touch or if playing on an iPad or iPad mini. When playing vertically on an iPhone or iPod touch, it is on the bottom of the screen as a row of dark blue squares. The top-most is filled with a depiction of a hand and the others varying depending on contents. Each square is called a slot, and the one at the top/left is that Blockhead's hand or hand slot. Worn Items Tapping on the hand will display all active inventory slots and display four "wearable" slots: hat, top, pants, and boots. These are initially a flat pale blue, indicating that they are unused. Dragging an appropriate piece of clothing to or from one of these slots will cause the Blockhead to put on or take off that item, changing the Blockhead's appearance on the display to reflect the change. Active Items Tapping on an inventory slot will select the contents of that slot and make its contents "active," displaying its name to the left of that slot. The first touch on a filled slot will select its entire contents, holding the tap without moving will activate a counter for selecting fewer items. The counter progresses by ones (1) until reaching six, then by fives (5) until the entire stack is re-selected. Releasing contact will release the counter, dragging will attempt to place the selected items wherever contact is released. If items are dragged to where there is no slot, they will be dropped where the Blockhead (or chest, if dragged out of one) is standing. They will not be immediately picked up again, but will if tapped or passed through after moving out of that space. A Blockhead to attempt to use its currently active item on blocks and other objects tapped in the environment. When a block or object is tapped, a white outline will appear around that space with a picture of what will be used inside it. * An empty outline means the Blockhead will move to that space. * A hand means the item will be picked up or harvested without using a tool. * A tool means that tool will be used to harvest the item. * On workbenches, a picture of what will be crafted will appear. Basic Inventory Tapping on an item and getting a white outline with a hand symbol means a Blockhead will pick up that item when s/he is adjacent to it. Many items (such as hanging fruit or those laying on the ground, both of which are depicted as moving slightly) will be picked up by a Blockhead moving through its space. Inventory slots will fill from top to bottom. Duplicates of stackable items will be added to existing stacks if they are not full. Specific items are added in a LIFO (Last In First Out) sequence, so adding a new item will hide a worn one. (This does not happen with items added due to crafting. Moving items between slots is done by "drag-and-drop" tapping, with the selected slot shown by a white outline. Stacks Multiples of the same type of item can usually be "stacked" in a single slot up to a maximum of 99. Baskets are the exception, and cannot be stacked. Stacks appear to function in a LIFO (Last In, First Out) system. This applies to displaying the contents of the stack, using an active item, and selecting a partial stack for relocating. Baskets By placing a basket in a primary inventory slot (one of those directly underneath the hand symbol), additional slots can be added to a Blockhead's inventory. Each basket adds four slots, displayed to the left of the basket filling that primary inventory slot, and adds a small left-pointing white triangle (as an arrowhead) to note that slot can be expanded. When the additional slots are not displayed, the most recently selected item in that basket is depicted in the inventory column for that row. If an empty slot was selected, a basket will be depicted. Tapping on an inventory slot with the "in a basket" arrow will expand that basket to display its contents, closing after a slot is selected. Tapping on the hand slot will open all baskets, which tend to close after selecting or moving an item. While using a chest, all baskets are held "open" and items can be moved between the chest's slots and the Blockhead's full inventory. Advanced Inventory Items picked up by a Blockhead carrying one or more baskets will fill primary inventory slots first (top to bottom), then basket slots from right to left, filling baskets from top to bottom. All items in primary or basket inventory slots are available for crafting or to be selected for use. While baskets can't be stacked, they can be "nested" (placed in slots in chests or other baskets). This can be used to expand a Blockhead's carrying capacity by shuffling (via drag-and-drop) baskets between basket and primary slots. Care must be taken as it's impossible to place an item in a slot already occupied by a different type of item. Gallery File:No Clothes Worn.png|Empty worn clothes slots Category:Guide